Soul Sword
The Weapon of the Soul. Offen called 'SS', along with the name of the user. Example: 'SS Johnny'. The shape of the weapon is now always a sword, but an entirly different weapon. The Legacy of the Soul Sword Years ago, in the time of ancient Earth. There was a monster, who ruled the world with an iron fist. His name... was Evil Tim. All who stood up to him were defeated, for his powers were too great. But there was a lone Samurai, who had conqered the full extent of the human body, and was the ultimate warrior. His Soul Sword was the esents of light itself. Using everything he had, he defeated Evil Tim. But sadly, he had tainted the hearts of man. With this, a man of pure hate would die, and become an Evil. A creature who was dedicated to eating the happiness in the human soul. The Soul Sword was the only weapon that could harm this kind of monster. And thus, the Reapers were born. The Soul The SS is an actual piece of the users' SOUL! Thus, the abilities of the SS are shaped by the personality and inner self of the user. If the soul is evil in intentions, the powers of the sword are much darker. If the soul is good, the powers of the sword are much lighter. The Will The Soul Sword is an extreamly powerful weapon, giving the user the full extent of their true power. BUT. The will of the user must be strong enough to control this power. Or the sword will overtake the soul, and leave the user weakened. Training To achive the Soul Sword, the user must go through three steps. #30 Hours of meditation, in order to find the lock on your soul. #After finding the lock, the trainie must use sheer will to open the lock. #After opening the lock, the trainie must battle their inner self, and defeat them; thus freeing their SS. Kai (Release) Some Soul Swords have more power than meets the eyes. Thus, their SS is sealed. But with the right amount of training, the user can increase their power by any amount. The abilities of the Soul Sword are increased as well. Weilders "Ed" His sword is a giant version of angus his lucky fish skeleton. *When Ed slams Angus on the ground it causes a large explosion of naugious gas. "Eddy" His sword is shaped like a silver dollar sign, sharpened to slice anything. *By slashing, his energy becomes a green beam, known as the 'Ray of Riches'. "Rolf" His weapon is a pitch fork, cabible of extending for greater reach. *By tapping the ground with the weapon, Rolf can summon a herd of animals to aid him in battle. "Kevin" His weapon is a pair of metal boxing gloves, able to break anything it hits. *By hitting the air, Kevin can create a shock wave to stun the enemy. (More to come! :3) Category:Weapon Category:Weapons